Tradeskill Crafting Stations
There are lots of places for an Artisan to make their wares, but finding them can be tricky for the new player. As Norrath grows, so do the work place possibilities for crafters. Besides the traditional Tradeskill Instances, an artisan may ply their trade in the airy heights of Kelethin or in a bustling shop in Freeport. Here is a catalog of every crafting station in Norrath. Tradeskill Instances To find a tradeskill zone in a city or village, use your Waypoints (press alt-W and select your destination from the list). All Tradeskill instances have: *Workstations for all Artisan classes *A Crafting Trainer: Just outside the zone by the door. This trainer can also get you started (ding level 2), and certify your class and subclass. He sure to hail them rather than click them for certification as they are also vendors. This Trainer also sells recipe books. (Not available at the Ironforge Exchange in North Qeynos and the Coalition of Tradesfolke in East Freeport.) *A Broker: for buying and selling goods on the open market *A Tradeskill Representative: for the Tradeskill Tutorials (EQ2 Quest Series). This is the one NPC in the zone without a label in arrow brackets below his name. *A Wholesaler: fuel and supplies merchant. This NPC can also make you Artisan level 2. *A Rush Order NPC: for doing timed Tradeskill City Tasks (Writs). Must be level 20 or higher. *A Work Order NPC: for doing untimed Tradeskill City Tasks (Writs) Must be level 20 or higher. Freestanding Crafting Stations There are crafting stations scattered throughout Norrath. In the City Zones there are usually merchants nearby selling the appropriate fuels and supplies, and a Writ-starter clipboard in the general area. In outlying areas you will probably need to bring your own fuels and purchased materials. Starting Cities Qeynos Qeynos Tradeskill Instances *Zone:Nettleville: The Elusive Commonwealth *Zone:Starcrest Commune: The Luminary Cache *Zone:Graystone Yard: The Stalwart Township *Zone:Castleview Hamlet: Charter of the Truthbringer *Zone:The Willow Wood: Wayfarer's Stockpilers *Zone:The Baubbleshire: The Deductive Directory *zone:North Qeynos: The Ironforge Exchange Workshop Qeynos Freestanding Stations North Qeynos *The Ironforge Exchange, in a building at has all crating stations and NPC's. *Chemistry Table: The Jewel Box, Sneed's Trading Post *Engraved Desk: Sneed's Trading Post *Forge: Call to Arms *Stove & Keg: Voleen's Bakery *Sewing Table: Clothespinners, Fhara's Furnishings, Sneed's Trading Post *Woodworking Table: Fhara's Furnishings, Sneed's Trading Post *Work Bench: The Jewel Box, Sneed's Trading Post South Qeynos *Chemistry Table: The Herb Jar *Engraved Desk: Mage Tower *Forge: The Tin Soldier *Stove & Keg: Lion's Mane Inn and Tavern , Food on Foot *Sewing Table: Maile's Exchange, Bag n'Barrel *Woodworking Table: Maile's Exchange, Bag n'Barrel *Work Bench: Maile's Exchange, The Herb Jar Qeynos Harbor *Chemistry Table: Echoes of Destiny *Engraved Desk (none) *Forge: Hall of Steel *Sewing Table (none) *Stove & Keg: Fish's Alehouse *WoodWorking Table: The Harbor Cache *Work Bench: The Harbor Cache The Elddar Grove *Chemistry Tables (none) *Engraved Desk (none) *Forge (none) *Sewing Table: Antonica's House of Pottery *Stove & Keg: Antonica's House of Pottery *Woodworking Table: In Range *Work Bench: Antonica's House of Pottery Freeport With GU62 Freeport becomes one large zone and the suburbs will no longer be accessible. *East Freeport: **object:The Coalition of Tradesfolke at has all crafting amenities, either in their buildings or their cellar workshop . The mailbox is just outside at **There's a forge in object:The Harbor Exchange in East Freeport at *South Freeport: **object:Freeport Block and Tackle has all crafting stations, merchants for all crafting classes, a broker, a work order clipboard, and a nearby mailbox. *North Freeport: **object:Torlig's Herbs and Potions has Chemistry Tables and an Alchemist; the mail box is around the corner. **object:The Freeport Registrar has an Alchemist merchant. **object:Armor by Ikthar sells coal and sandpaper. **object:The Emporium sells filaments, candles, and sandpaper, and has a Chemistry table. **object:The Academy of Arcane Science has Chemistry tables and Engraved Desks. Gorowyn object:The Wards is near the new player housing and bank. This non-instanced crafting area has all the amenities found in Qeynosian or Freeportian tradeskill instances. Neriak object:Down Under is a non-instanced crafting area and has all the amenities found in Qeynosian or Freeportian tradeskill instances. Kelethin Kelethen has no Tradeskill instances. Trainers and Writ NPC's are located in Kelethin proper, convenient to crafting areas. *Chemistry Table: Crafting House, object:Tunare's Pages *Engraved Desk: Crafting House, object:Tunare's Pages *Forge: Gearheart's Forge, object:Tunare's Pages *Sewing Table: object:Tunare's Pages, a house marked Tailoring on the map *Stove & Keg: Library; object:Joleena's Restaurant; object:Tunare's Pages *Woodworking Table: object:Tunare's Pages *Work Bench: Crafting House, object:Tunare's Pages New Halas features a crafting area with all tables and amenities. Haven Ekroosik's Replicators is the third cave in Haven. If the cave were a clock and you walked in at the 6 o'clock mark: *Chemistry Tables: 10 & 11 o'clock *Engraved Desks: 1 and 2 o'clock *Forges: center pillar *Sewing Tables: up the ladder at 9 o'clock *Stove & Kegs: 8 o'clock, and another directly across at the big center pillar *Woodworking Tables: 5 o'clock *Work Benches: 3 o'clock Outlying Zones Butcherblock Mountains *Engraved Desk: at on the docks. *Woodworking Table: at the Highland Outpost at . *Forge: at West Fort Irontoe at . Village of Shin (Isle of Mara) Mara has become a hub for the Far Seas Supply Company. *Work Bench: upstairs in the tavern. *Engraved Desk: upstairs in the tavern. *Stove & Keg: inside the tavern, behind the bar. * Forge: outside the tavern near the mender. *Woodworking Table: outside the general store near the horses, and outside on the North side of the tavern behind the unicorn. *Chemistry Table: inside the general store. *Sewing Table: inside the general store. Maj'Dul Recently the object:the Golden Scepter sprouted all available crafting stations. Essentials recipes and other supplies are also available at the object:the Golden Scepter. Advanced books, which are also dropped, are available from faction merchants in the Courts. Steamfont Mountains Workstations are available at the object:Gnomeland Security Headquarters. Where buildings are unnamed I've used the name of a nearby NPC. *Chemistry Table: Explosive Discoveries *Engraved Desk: Lingualugian *Forge: Bloomhege Provisions *Sewing Table: Fizza Cogsworth *Stove & Keg: Ak'Anon Inn *Woodworking Table (none) *Work Bench: Tinkerer's Building, Finbert's Mechanmagical Wonders Loping Plains All crafting stations are available in the object:Village of Somborn. Fuel and other crafting supplies are available, as well as a banker and broker. Kylong Plains * : **Forge: * : **Chemistry Tables: **Sewing Tables: **Engraved Desk: **Woodworking Tables: **Work Benches: **Stoves and Kegs: **Forges: (outside) Jarsath Wastes * : **Forge: outside at **Chemistry Table: in the building at **Work Bench: in the building at **Stove and Keg: in the building at **Sewing Table: in the building at **Engraved Desk: in the building at Fens of Nathsar * ** Has all crafting stations and amenities in the building at . Prices for supplies will be high until you have gained enough faction, so you might want to bring your own fuels. There's a mailbox, but no bank. * ** Has all crafting stations and amenities in the building at . Prices for supplies will be high until you have gained enough faction, so you might want to bring your own fuels. There's a mailbox, but no bank. Moors of Ykesha * **Has all crafting stations, amenities, and a bank near by. * **Has a all crafting stations, but fuel prices are inflated until you earn faction. Also has a Banker. * **Has a woodworking table, but bring your own fuel. Sundered Frontier *The object:Paineel Commons has crafting stations and amenities. Stonebrunt Highlands * has an Engraved Desk and Work bench and the appropriate fuels. Other Interesting Places to Craft Queen's Colony & Outpost of the Overlord While these zones are no longer available for new characters, if you have a toon there they have tradeskill instances behind the tower in the main yard. They have all crafting stations, but NPCs are limited to a Crafting Trainer (outside) and a Wholesaler. Deathfist Citadel Has a Blood Iron Forge required for crafting Blood Iron Mastercrafted armor. Everfrost Once upon a time there was an iceberg with tradeskill stations, but the heat from all that crafting caused it to melt, and it is no more. The Nest of the Great Egg Has a magical hooluk loom and a magical hooluk Work Bench specifically for creating recipes whose books and ingredients are dropped in the Nest. Sanctum of the Scaleborn Has a forge specifically for the Bone-Clasped Girdle Heritage Quest. Solusek's Eye There is a standard forge and stove near the mender at 31, 16, -23, but bring your own fuel. There is also a forge for crafting wyrmsteel weapons deep in the dungeon. The recipe book is purchasable off a city merchant if you are in a level 25+ guild. A raid force (or at least a very good group) is required during the crafting process. Guild Halls Your guild may have chosen to buy Guild Hall Tradeskill Amenities. It is possible to set up a crafting area complete with all services except Tradeskill Quest NPC's. Special Holiday Crafting With the exception of Frostfell crafting, all holiday crafting can be done at regular workstations anywhere. Frostfell *zone:Frostfell Wonderland Village has all the stations needed for Frostfell recipes. * On April 1st (Bristlebane Day (EQ2 Live Event)), a object:Frostfell Loom, object:Frostfell Workbench and Frostfell Stove & Keg can be found in the following places: **In zone:The Enchanted Lands, north of the Rivervale bridge, at **In zone:The Sinking Sands, inside the nomad tents and on the dock of **A fuel merchant for the Frostfell specific fuels should also be found near the crafting stations.